


Our Father

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Blanket Permission, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Religious Content, do not repost to another site, implied/referenced solitary confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: AU for The past is ever present (non-canon)





	Our Father

There's always human traffickers on the docks. The successive falls of the Ranskahovs brothers and Fisk didn't change that. There's always human traffickers, and they keep locking people into containers. 

Matt is locked in a container. How it happened doesn't matter. What matter is that he's _caged_.

_Matt is curled up in the cage, so hungry he doesn't feel it anymore, and he knows he can't escape._

Matt throws himself at the door. It doesn't bulge. 

_Matt throws himself at the bars. They don't bulge, no matter how long and how hard he hit them, and he cannot get out._

_Matt made a mistake, a stupid little mistake, and Father locked him in a cage with a woman Lola killed earlier, and no matter how much Matt throws himself at the door, no matter how hard he hit the bars, no matter how long he begs, he can't win and he can't escape and no one will ever come to save him_

\---

There's a woman on the docks. Frank wouldn't have paid her any mind, but when he hears banging in one of the containers and approaches to see what it is, so does she.

It's Red, and something is wrong.

It's like he didn't notice that they're here. He just keeps hitting the walls, again and again. 

There's blood on his hands. He's hurting himself. 

( _Shit_.)

Calling doesn't have any effect, and he's _hurting himself_.

Frank makes to enter the container, but the woman stops him, and crouch in the opening. 

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven."

Frank almost pushes her out of the way. Red is _hurting himself_ , what does she think her prayers will do. But Red seems to react to it, seems to be calming down.

"Give us this day ourdaily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation"

She's praying for the Devil, and the Devil answers to her, and she hold him against her and he holds her back, and even if his whole body is shaking, his voice is perfectly level when they finish the prayer together. 

"But deliver us from evil."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Lola. 
> 
> Fun fact: I discovered that there are two different versions of 'Our Father', and theone I am uusing is from thr Gospel of Matthew.


End file.
